Prometheus
Prometheus is a science-fiction film that was directored by Ridley Scott who also directed Alien and Bladerunner. The film is set the late 21st century, the story revolves around the crew members aboard Prometheus. Prometheus sets out into space to follow a star map that was discovered in the ruins of Earth by Elizabeth Shaw and Charlie Holloway. The star map led to a distant planet which was inhabited by a race called the Engineers. The crew travel to this planet to find the origin of the human race. Plot In the year 2089, Elizabeth Shaw and Charlie Holloway discover a star map which is similar to a lot of ruins they had discovered. They saw this as a strange happening because everywhere they discovered these star maps, they were in un-connected countries (aka the countries had never came in contact). Peter Weyland, the CEO of Weyland Industries and funder of Project Prometheus agrees to make their journey possible by giving them enough money they need to travel to this distant planet, LV-233. Their crew and ship is monitored by DAVID-8, their android. The rest of the crew wake up in 2093 to find out what their mission/task is since only Elizabeth, Charlie, Vickers and DAVID-8 are aware. Meridith Vickers (commonly know as just Vickers) informs them that should not make any contact with the Engineers. The crew travel into a tunnel whilst Vickers and Captain Janek guard the ship. Whilst in the tunnel, they come across loads of stone cylinders, a large statue of the human head (as seen in the movie poster), a corpse of a huge alien head which is though to belong to an Engineer. The crew soon jumps to conclusions that the whole species is extinct when discovering loads of bodys. DAVID, showing the curiosity seeks one of the cylinders for personal use and to improve his own knowledge, the other cylinders start to ooze black slime. A rapidly approaching storm forces the crew to leave the tunnel and head back to the ship, if they didn't, it would of killed them, but they do leave crew members Milburn and Fifield behind. DAVID does far research on the black cylinder to realise that black ooze runs from it; taking advantage of the situation, DAVID spikes Holloway's drink. The crew members that were left back in the structure discover a small snake like creature in the liquid, showing the first form of life the crew members come across in the film. Showing no threat a first, it eventually kills Millburn then sprays a corrosive fluid that melts Fifield’s helmet, exposing him to the leaking dark liquid. The crew later return to the tunnel and find the dead body of Millburn dead. DAVID discovers a control room containing a surviving Engineer in a tube, (he does this without telling the rest of the crew) but discovers that the Engineer was heading for our home, Earth. Holloway later discovers that the dark liquid leads to an infection that quickly ravages his body and he is rushed back to Prometheus. Vickers refuses to let Holloway aboard, and at his own wish, burns him to his death with a flamethrower. Later on, DAVID performs a scan on Shaw to reveal that Shaw is pregnant with an alien offspring, despite being sterile. DAVID refuses to abort the alien offspring, so Shaw uses an automated surgery table (Med pod 720i) to cut it out. Weyland is revealed to have been in stasis aboard Prometheus, and explains to Shaw he wants to ask the Engineers to prevent his death from old age. As Weyland prepares to leave for the structure, Vickers calls him "Father" which can lead to some importance since many believe Vickers is an android like DAVID(or an estranged daughter of Weyland). Moments later, a mutated Fifield attacks Prometheus killing many crew members, he later gets killed. The captain aboard Prometheus discovers that what the found to be a structure, was actually a military base/space ship that lost control of a biological weapon, leading to the extinction of their race. Weyland and the team return to the structure to awaken the Engineer, which was a big mistake. DAVID tries to speak to the Engineer, who responds by decapitating him and killing Weyland and the crew, except Shaw . Shaw escapes the spaceship as the Engineer activates it. DAVID's head (which is still active) reveals the Engineer is going to release the liquid on Earth. Shaw convinces Janek to stop the Engineer's spaceship by crashing into it, leading to Janek, Ravel, and Chance's deaths. Vickers and her lifeboat are ejected before Janek crashes Prometheus into the Engineer's spaceship. The Engineer's spaceship crashes onto the planet leaving the spaceship and Prometheus destroyed and no longer active, killing Vickers by crushing her (or did it kill her?). Shaw goes to Vickers' lifeboat and finds her alien offspring (the "Trilobite"), still alive and has grown to a more bigger size than normal. DAVID warns Shaw over the intercom that the Engineer survived the crash. The Engineer bursts into the lifeboat and attacks and tries to kill Shaw . She releases her alien offspring onto the Engineer; it thrusts a tentacle down the Engineer's throat, killing and inpregnating the engineer. Shaw recovers DAVID's remains, and with his help, they launch another Engineer spaceship. She tells DAVID she does not want to go back to our home, but go to theirs, the movie ends with an Xenomorph ("Deacon") bursting from the Engineers body. Blu-ray and DVD Release The release of Prometheus is rumored to be hitting the shelfs on 15th October in UK/US. The pack will contain 9 dics which include: Alien, Aliens, Alien³ and Alien Ressurection. Category:prometheus Category:storyline Category:plot Category:film Category:prometheus Category:storyline Category:plot Category:film